


in the light of my footsteps, i created you

by av_versiera



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Parenthood, baby mitsuki, experiment or son, exploring parenthood with our snake villain, the usual orochimaru who does things because he thinks he's in the right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera
Summary: Orochimaru succeeds in creating Mitsuki, a synthetic human experiment. To make sure that Mitsuki is absolutely his success, he learns a few lessons in what it means to parent a child.
Relationships: Mitsuki & Orochimaru (Naruto)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	in the light of my footsteps, i created you

Orochimaru places his palm against the cold surface of the giant tube containing his experiment. _His_ child, if he is specific enough. He stares at the developing child, who looks so much like him in many ways, but also is very different with his icy white-blue hair. With a contentment he has not felt for almost never, he realizes that he really wants this. There is no doubt that he is excited for this child’s arrival. Every part of him yearns for that moment. 

Great things follow this tiny human, Orochimaru hopes and reckons. 

No, great things _must_ follow this child. 

Orochimaru had given almost everything to give him life, to make him different from the first one. He _must_ be great or there is almost no point to this at all, he will have to move on from this child and put the rest of his hopes somewhere else. 

_But_ in the wake of a new age for shinobi, Orochimaru does want to cling to something lasting. All his life, that has been his goal and he had wandered far off his path. _This_ child has to be it. 

  
  


“You should talk to it,” he hears Suigetsu’s voice suggest behind him. 

Orochimaru feels a crinkle form between his eyebrows. Then, he smiles passively, distant like he is only a spectator. 

  
  


Suigetsu observes Orochimaru’s face from the reflection of the glass and he clears his throat. “I meant, you should talk to him.” 

“I see no need for it,” Orochimaru takes his hand away from the glass and presses his lips together. “He is already perfect.”

“Well, I know he is perfect,” Suigetsu fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Shouldn’t you know it’s important for developing infants to hear their parent’s voice from the womb?”

“Hm,” Orochimaru replies indifferently. He studies the lines of the child’s small face, and suddenly there is a spark of excitement and also desperation to put his palm against that tiny cheek. 

“Some even play music,” Suigetsu continues. 

  
  


Orochimaru chuckles, slow and calculating. “Wherever do you hear these things?” 

“Everyone had parents at some point, Orochimaru-sama,” Suigetsu says pointedly and before Orochimaru can turn towards him, he quickly exits the dark lab. 

  
  


Orochimaru places his hand against the glass again, as if it will bring him closer to the human enclosed in the cylinder glass. “Hello, Mitsuki. That is your name. I am your parent, Orochimaru.” 

…

  
  


Sometimes Orochimaru will find himself wandering towards the lab where Mitsuki is contained. He just wants to take a peek, or several peeks. He is lucky, he thinks, that he can observe Mitsuki’s growth from a miniscule blob to a full fledged being with arms, legs, fingers and toes. Few parents can have that privilege. 

“You should sing to him,” a deep, rough voice suggests right beside the cylinder. 

Orochimaru narrows his eyes and offers a small, warning smile. “That is not necessary.”

  
  


“Maybe,” Log says, stepping forward. “You seem excited, Orochimaru. Maybe more excited than I have ever seen you.” 

Orochimaru stares at Log, attempting to decipher his feelings. Then, a subtle knowing smile appears on his face. “You are excited too.” 

Log shrugs. “It’s been a while since there is something we can look forward to.” 

  
  


Orochimaru turns around, and pauses by the door. “It has.” 

  
  


…

  
  


Everyday is a day closer to meeting Mitsuki and each day gets busier for the preparations to accommodate his arrival. He has even taken some time to talk to Mitsuki through the glass, although he did not see the merit to it. However, everyone seemed to think that it is good for the child so Orochimaru is not going to get in the way of any growth Mitsuki will have. 

He is not the best human to have tender interactions with. He is good with any scientific processes, and he is more about learning through observation and experimentation. Mitsuki is just an extension of all of his ways. 

Today, he reads Mitsuki a collection of poems that were published during the Second Shinobi War. Though some were sad and pretty violent, he found some interesting ones that sounded mildly happy. 

He thinks it should be okay. 

The next time he got a chance to sit down and spend some time with Mitsuki, he read from a children's book, which he thinks, is more appropriate. Although he already knows that Mitsuki is already programmed with the ability to read and write, because he _is_ his perfect creation, maybe all of this extra attention might be good for the child. 

Orochimaru stares at the birdy, skinny arms of the child, and marvels how tiny he is. When he comes out of this tube, he can easily be lifted into his arms. Orochimaru distantly wonders how would that feel, to hold his child in his arms and look at him and feel him.

He is so fragile already and he can be crushed if someone chooses to do so. However, Orochimaru made him strong. No one can destroy this creation of his easily, unless it is him doing the destroying. After all, he did take precautions.

  
  


Orochimaru sighs to pass the time. "I can't wait to bring you into this world, little one." 

  
  


…

  
  


If Orochimaru can grin from happiness, it would be because of this day. The day where Mitsuki, the child he made, will step out of this long tube filled with amniotic liquid and into his arms. 

There is no preamble. Orochimaru had spent months waiting for this moment and if he had to wait a little more, he might actually become impossible. 

Nothing gets in the way between him and this child. 

He is excited, as the others have put it. Honestly, he really is. 

  
  


Mitsuki opens those eyes, and Orochimaru sees himself reflected upon them. 

He is...so small. So wide-eyed. 

Orochimaru gently placed a hand on top of his head, running his fingers on his hair. Then, he crouches down to meet his eyes again and places both of his hands on his face. 

"Hello," Orochimaru greets, a little mystified.

The child, his creation-Mitsuki-only stares at him. 

  
  


Orochimaru looks at him expectantly, waiting if he will speak or cry or even move his limbs. For now, he looks like a newborn foal. So tiny and fragile. 

There is a part in Orochimaru that cracks at the sight of him. He wonders if this is the affection parents feel when they see their child for the first time. 

  
  


"Come here," Orochimaru says and he promptly takes Mitsuki from under the arms and pulls him against his body. 

Suigetsu hands him some towels and blankets and Orochimaru quickly covers Mitsuki up to make him feel warm. 

  
  


Orochimaru holds him carefully, who is now resting his head on his shoulder, sleeping. He carefully places a hand on the back of his head and just doing that makes him feel delighted. 

He never thought that bringing another child like him will not make him feel indifferent. There is always this feeling of giddiness about his success, and well, probably the fact that this is his child after all. 

Orochimaru feels like he has accomplished so much because of Mitsuki, he might just be his greatest creation. For now, at least. There are still so many things in this world to be discovered and through Mitsuki, his efforts are multiplied. 

  
  


…

  
  


Mitsuki is very observant and has the same air of detachment as Orochimaru. He is curious and well-behaved, considering kids his size are supposed to be hyperactive and loud. Orochimaru wonders if Mitsuki's temperament is alright compared to normal humans, even if he did programmed Mitsuki to be the perfect shinobi.

He gave him the best of best, gave him powers that are still untapped on. 

Though he does desire for Mitsuki to have his own mind. He did not want to just create a blank canvas to whisper words upon. 

He wonders if running tests is the only childhood Mitsuki will know. 

He hasn't seen him smile. 

  
  


"Mitsuki," Orochimaru states, like an answer to a question. 

The child looks at him. 

"Do you want to see the sun?" He inquires. His eyes narrow to catch his child's expression. Something to add to his list of growing observations based on daily interactions.

  
  


Mitsuki’s face lightens up, but the smile is not quite there yet. Orochimaru cocks his head slightly, observing the bit of happiness on his face. There can be more of this. Mitsuki reaches up, that can only be done by him and his parent-by elongating his arms. There have been many occasions of him pulling Orochimaru's hair out of curiosity so these days, he has his hair in a bun. 

Orochimaru bends down to pick him up properly and he carries him into his arms and quietly, he walks out of the compound and into the little bit of outside he is allowed to see. 

  
  


"It's warm," Mitsuki exclaims. 

Orochimaru can't help smiling at the tone of his voice. Perhaps he feels adoration. 

"I see," Orochimaru states. "What else?"

"And bright!" Mitsuki giggles and the sound makes Orochimaru pause. 

  
  


"Is something wrong?" Mitsuki asks, the cheerful expression on his face fading away.

Orochimaru keeps his face blank, not really wanting that expression to get buried away. He is not sure how to bring it back, and the more he keeps his face passive, the worse the expression on Mitsuki’s face gets. 

  
  


"Nothing is wrong," Orochimaru replies honestly. "Do you like the sun?"

  
  


Mitsuki immediately brightens up. "Yes!" 

Orochimaru nods. "Me too, though I prefer to watch the wind go by." 

Mitsuki observes his face and Orochimaru can see the little gears in his head turning. 

"But we can't see the wind," Mitsuki says as a matter of fact.

  
  


Orochimaru can't help but to chuckle. Oh, this pure boy. He marvels at how perfect he is, how he is the best version of himself. 

"We can't, but it doesn't mean you can't see its effects around you." 

Mitsuki nods and he watches the sun again. 

"Don't stare too long," Orochimaru warns. "There is a reason it is up in the sky." 

  
  


Mitsuki’s grin widens and a breeze passes by, softly picking up strands of his hair and ruffling his clothes.

Orochimaru reaches forward to pat the top of Mitsuki’s head.

  
  


…

  
  


“What should I call you?” Mitsuki asks for the first time, and will keep on asking, Orochimaru reckons. 

  
  


Orochimaru presses the cold suction cups on Mitsuki’s torso-two just above his chest and two right below it, by his waist. He presses the machine connected to it that will monitor his vitals and it starts with an audible beep. 

Orochimaru lowers himself to meet Mitsuki’s eyes. “What do you want to call me?”

“Mom? Dad? Mother? Father?” Mitsuki lists with an uncertain light on his eyes. 

  
  


Orochimaru chuckles and he gently caresses Mitsuki’s cheek. “Whichever one you want. You can even call me by my own name.”

“But you said you’re my parent.” Mitsuki pouts at the thought of having to call his parent by his name. It kind of feels wrong. 

“Then _parent_ is okay too.”

  
  


Mitsuki smiles in that particular way that even makes Orochimaru’s heart soften. His eyes close into tiny crescents, hiding his bright golden eyes for a moment. 

“It’s time to sleep,” Orochimaru says evenly. He watches the monitor, then Mitsuki, who is now lying down on his back. 

However, his eyes are wide open. Expectant. Excited.

  
  


Orochimaru sighs. “Listen carefully, Mitsuki.” 

Mitsuki’s gaze travels towards him. 

“Don’t miss a word.” 

“What will the story be about?”

  
  


“Hm…” Orochimaru says, buying time. “Once upon a time, there is an orphaned child. He became hated by all because he carried a scary monster inside him.”

Mitsuki grins and sits up curiously. “What kind of scary monster?” 

  
  


Orochimaru places his hands on Mitsuki’s shoulder gently and he lowers him back down. “You’ll have to be patient, little one. Now, where am I? Oh, this child. He has no friends because the other kids ignored him.”

Mitsuki’s mouth turns into a sad pout, feeling for this imaginary kid. 

“However, there is this one kid among others who is also kind of like him. He has no parents and he wanders alone, full of hatred. The other child saw this and decided to be friends with him but they did not get along well.”

“Why not?” Mitsuki pipes in. 

Orochimaru raises an eyebrow subtly. 

Mitsuki smiles sheepishly. 

  
  


“The two boys grow up, constantly training to be powerful and to be acknowledged by the other. However, the boy who is filled with hatred wanted more power. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be the best. One day, he left the village to search for more power.” 

“His other classmates did their best to bring him back, but he was far gone. Even if they catch him, he will refuse their help because he is greedy, he is filled with so much anger that nothing will reach his heart. The other boy from the beginning–the one with the monster inside of him, chased after him and did not give up, but in the end, they ended up fighting, and his friend still left him.”

  
  


Mitsuki sits up again, expecting for more. “That’s the end?”

Orochimaru gently guides him to his back so that he can sleep. “Well, we can continue the story tomorrow. You need to sleep,” he says in a way that makes no room for questioning. 

“Will I be filled with hatred?” Mitsuki wonders. 

  
  


Orochimaru pulls the child’s blanket to his chest and thinks about this. “I hope not.” 

  
  


Mitsuki finally closes his eyes and when he is finally sleeping, Orochimaru places his hand on Mitsuki’s chest. He has a heart for others, Orochimaru notices. He has not even met any other children yet, but he is capable of feeling something and if he does interact with others, he might even be able to build friendships. 

Then what? Will he also feel betrayal? Sadness? Anger? Is he capable of feeling hatred? Will he grow weary and tired and detached from this world? 

Whichever they are, Orochimaru wants to be there. He wants to see him through each experience. 

Although he really hopes that Mitsuki will not fall into a deep, dark hole that will swallow him up. 

He has grown attached to this child. It would be a waste if Mitsuki did not turn out alright.

  
  


…

  
  


Orochimaru is upset. The first trial did not go well, and now he wonders if Mitsuki can handle a few more after this. He is upset that Mitsuki is doing exactly what he expected him to do. He is racking his mind on what went wrong, but what can exactly go wrong? He is the one who made Mitsuki. If there is a mistake, then he himself is wrong. Then Mitsuki, this child, this clone of his from his own DNA, is lacking. 

It is not acceptable to him. Mitsuki is supposed to be the best version of himself. He is supposed to be powerful and if he just activates his other powers, if he just chooses his own will, then it will be okay. 

Orochimaru thinks it should be okay. 

  
  


_This is the sixth trial_ , Orochimaru notes in silence. _If he cannot take this, well…_

  
  


Orochimaru hands a disoriented Mitsuki a cup of medicine that will erase his memories. 

“Drink this,” Orochimaru urges. There will be no argument here. “I am your parent, and you are my child. You must listen to me.” 

  
  


The look on Mitsuki’s face strikes something in Orochimaru, but the deed is done. In a few hours, Mitsuki will wake up with his mind wiped of the previous failed mission. 

Orochimaru settles in the familiar feeling of brooding. 

It is what must be done. 

  
  


…

  
  


The sixth trial is a success. Orochimaru lets him go to let him figure out his thoughts, and he goes back to the lab without a doubt that Mitsuki will return right after him. There is a lot they have to talk about. 

Days have passed since the last trial, and Orochimaru has prepared many letters and documents to send to the Hokage, all of it pleading to accept Mitsuki into Konohagakure as a shinobi. He offers his other research in return and the little bit of his freedom. 

  
  


He has taught Mitsuki everything he knows thus far, trained him hard to be worthy of his power, and did his best to nurture Mitsuki’s mind. There is only so much he can learn in this place and with him. Now that Mitsuki has fixated on the Hokage's son, it is only right to let him go and find out on his own if that child is worth following. 

He hopes that whatever Mitsuki decides on will not feel wrong to himself. 

  
  


There is still so much to Mitsuki, and he will still go a long way. 

What better legacy of his to last, than the two children he has made from himself? Even when the time has come, immortals find their way to rest. This time, he is sure that somehow, they will be different from him. They will be the wind that he will watch from afar. 

All the things he did has led to this, his perfect children, and he couldn’t have been more successful. What other greater testament is there to his skills and knowledge, other than his own creation? He is learning a lot from Mitsuki and through him, he may also find out many things not just from his own perspective. 

Orochimaru has come so far, there is little of himself that is reminiscent of the past. He is not redeemable, and he is not sure if he will atone for his sins either but they will not follow Mitsuki. He is a clean slate, a new start. 

  
  
  


When he sees Mitsuki off, with the Hokage personally escorting him to Konohagakure, Orochimaru hides his smugness. There is a pride in his heart that he is not trying to show, but he knows he feels it. 

Great things await this child, _his_ own creation, Mitsuki, who is more than what his name means.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an Orochimaru apologist, although I do commend him for his strengths and he has always been one of my favorite villains. 
> 
> I do love Mitsuki and if something happens to this boy I will k word myself and the whole Naruto universe, the Pain way when he wiped out the whole Leaf Village.


End file.
